Lollys Stokeworth
Lollys Stokeworth is a character on the fifth seasonhttp://winteriscoming.net/2014/05/23/characters-confirmed-game-thrones-season-5-new-details, though she was first mentioned in the fourth season. In the fifth season, she is played by Elizabeth Cadwallader. Lollys is a noble lady and second in line for the inheritance of Castle Stokeworth. She is considered dim-witted by Tyrion Lannister. Biography Season 4 Cersei Lannister arranges for a marriage between Lollys and Ser Bronn of the Blackwater, to sway the ambitious ex-sellsword from Tyrion Lannister's service. Though her older sister, Falyse, is heir to Castle Stokeworth, she is forty years old and barren, and Bronn suggests to Tyrion that she may suffer an "accident" in time, making Lollys the sole heir."Mockingbird" Season 5 Lollys is enjoying a walk with her betrothed, Ser Bronn, outside of Castle Stokeworth while discussing their upcoming wedding. She also confesses to Bronn how her sister Felyse is mean to her and will not let the couple live at Stokeworth when their mother dies. Bronn comforts Lollys, believing that mean people will always get what they deserve. The two are interrupted by Jaime Lannister, who intends to recruit Bronn on a mission to Dorne in exchange for a better wife and castle."The House of Black and White" Appearances Family tree Image Gallery Bronn and Lollys.jpg|Bronn and Lollys. In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, her background remains the same. However, she is a fairly regular background character during the course of the first three books. She is morbidly obese and is considered simple. In addition, she is second in line for the inheritance of House Stokeworth's lands and titles, so there are no suitors for her hand; her mother, Lady Tanda, is desperate to find a match for her, even relentlessly pursuing Tyrion for a time. Lollys is a victim in the Riot of King's Landing, where she is ambushed and gang-raped by fifty men in Flea Bottom, which results in her pregnancy with a bastard child. After this, she is considered defiled and is left a social pariah at court. This makes her an ideal match for Bronn, who as an "upjumped cutthroat" is also considered too low for suitable noble matches, yet now their circumstances have met in the middle. Shae, while acting as secret mistress to Tyrion during his stint as Hand of the King, served a time as hand-maiden to Lollys, before coming into Sansa Stark's service following her marriage to Tyrion. During the Battle of the Blackwater, Lollys stays with her mother and sister in the Red Keep. They are invited by Cersei Lannister to seek refuge with her in the Queen's Ballroom at Maegor's Holdfast. When they are about to cross the drawbridge, Lollys becomes frightened and refuses to cross, clutches at Shae and sobbing, "I don't want to, I don't want to, I don't want to." Sansa notices that Shae looks as if she wants to shove Lollys into the dry moat, onto the iron spikes. Sansa speaks softly to Lollys and tries to calm her, but to no avail. Finally, Shae and Falyse grab Lollys by her elbows, and drag her across the bridge. Sansa feels sorry for Lollys, knowing about her rape and pregnancy. See also * (spoilers from the books) References de:Lollys Schurwerth Category:Mentioned Characters Category:Status: Alive Category:Characters from the Crownlands Category:Nobility Lollys Stokeworth Category:Characters Category:Season 5 Characters